Deonal Strang
Deonal Strang, often known as "Warlord Strang", was a human born on Terra Flux in the Perseus Arm. He was once an officer for The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way until the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn at the hands of Earth. With the admiral's death, many parts of the already faltering Empire suddenly splintered into factions and Strang was able to take control of his area of space and create Strang's Fleet. His flagship is The Excellence and he exercised control of territory between Terra Flux and the Rebel Alliance. Like many imperialists, Strang despised non-humanoid aliens and only tolerated those that were similar to his own species. This includes a Salmitton named Clear who he helped gain control of her wayward ship, The Hopeful, from a rogue Artificial Intelligence named Note. Strang developed an attraction for Clear and when the ship was recaptured he essentially pressed her into the service of is fleet as captain of The Hopeful. He was also able to capture a hero of the Rebel Alliance, Duke Hyperon, but the man was able to escape and killed Strang's most valued officer, Captain Londris. Hyperon was, in turn, killed by Note. While The Hopeful was being repaired at Excelsior spacestation, a mysterious casket jumped out of hyperspace. It turned out to contain Princess Aurora Briarose who he planned to trade back to the Rebel Alliance in return for mining rights to the debris field of Algernon. His Imperial Guard, Kiron Nightstrider, was born on Algernon and took offence to the imprisonment of his princess and the mining of what was left of his destroyed world. Kiron murdererd Strang during the negotiations and fled with Clear and the Princess aboard The Hopeful. Strang's replacement was Sue'san Dienhand who would chase Kiron across the Perseus Arm to get retribution. Description Appearance TBA Personality Deonal Strang was a proud man that carried himself loftily. He considered himself better than others either due to his own merits or hie talent for command. Instead of seeming pompous he managed to sell himself as dignified and a man of vision. He was a seemingly natural leader though some, such as Clear, disliked him quickly due to his narrow-minded and ruthless attitudes towards non-humanoid life. He was especially gifted at speaking, his main quality that made him charismatic. The exotic nature of Clear made her an attractive woman in his mind as she was fortunately 'near-human'. Whilst not outright arrogant in all matters, he did believe that he had the unwavering support of everyone under his command. He never calculated that his plans for the Algernon debris field would lead Kiron Nightstrider to betray and kill him. Talents Aside from being a capable speaker, able to rouse morale and charm people into his service, Strang had a gift for command. He refused to go into battle himself and was very much an armchair general. However his understanding for tactics and how specific units ought to be moved was unparalleled amongst himself and his officers, He spent years studying the game of war and he had learnt its lessons well. Possessions Ships and Structures The Excellence Main article: The Excellence The Excellence is a powerful capital ship and flagship for Strang's Fleet, and later Dienhand's Fleet. As with most ships in the Perseus Arm, the design of The Excellence was influenced by the flux that looms over the planet Terra Flux and changes the minds and culture of those in the region. The ship is considered a Star DestroyerWookieepedia, Star Destroyer article. and houses various complements of TIE FightersWookieepedia, TIE/LN starfighter article.. The ship is large an fairly old. The vessels were supposedly created to look like cheese wedges and were originally yellow. The more of the yellow paint that has worn off the higher the symbol of prestige and age for that vessel, including The Excellence. Excelsior TBA Planets Ledus The planet Ledus is a world blanketed in ice and snow. It has a habitable atmosphere but incredibly low temperatures and no native lifeforms. The world was set up as a communications base for Strang's Fleet, later Dienhand's Fleet, however Deonal Strang saw an opportunity to set a trap for any rebels of the Rebel Alliancethat may be operating in his territory. He left the base undefended but set up a gravitational well that would pull ships out of hyperspace and leave them stranded until the power to the generator was shut off. Despite his plan, the world still made for a temporary base for the rebel hero Duke Hyperon until he was eventually found on Ledus and later killed during combat. A host of Prophetim of Ordimar and Ordimarian Demons appeared on Ledus when transported there through the powerful magic of Magick Snowflakes, member of Hero Force One, and they have been stranded there ever since. Oeurwoud Main article: Oeurwoud The planet Oeurwoud is a world thick with vegetation. Most of the trees scale as tall as the skyscrapers of Earth. The world is mostly untouched by human hands, despite being considered territory of Strang's Fleet. Sometimes the world may act as a pitstop for supplies, especially the fruit that can be found on the planet. Small fruit-picking operations are known to exist there, but the fruit isn't considered a high-delicacy and so these businesses are small scale. However the world was discovered to be infected with "Dark Water", otherwise known as the Ever-ending Plot, and the Æon Knight, Telkrin Izep, was thought to be consumed by the blight. History Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless TBA References External References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:CatH Characters Category:Deceased Characters